Mr Monk and the Undeniable Feelings
by MonkTeeger
Summary: Set after Mr. Monk on the run. Monk and Natalie are starting to have feelings for each other but doesn't think the other will feel the same. Adrian/ Natalie
1. Dreams

**Ok so this is my first Monk and Natalie story and I'm a little nervous. Please review and tell what you think so far and if i should continue. Thanks**

* * *

_Beep beep beep beep _Natalie Teeger reached over and hit the off button on her alarm clock. It was 7:00 and she had to get ready for her day. She walked down stairs and into the kitchen and saw Julie her daughter setting at the breakfast table eating pancakes. Julie was sixteen and Natalie loved the fact that Julie was growing up to be a beautiful, caring, and nice woman. But she also thought that it was happening to fast, she still want her to be her little girl the one who when she had a bad dream she would come in Natalie's room and curl up beside her and fall back asleep.

"Morning honey" Natalie said to her daughter

"Morning mom" Julie said to her mom still half asleep "I don't know why you are still getting up at this time when you know you don't have to drive me to school"

"Well honey I still like to say bye... and I'm used to it" Natalie said making herself some pancakes.

Just as she sat down Julie got up and put her empty plate in the sink and walked upstairs to her room to get ready for school. Natalie ate her pancakes in silence but her mind was focused on two people her daughter and her boss. Since she had bought Julie a car almost four mouths ago she had been going out with her friends almost every night and not getting back till nine which was her curfew . So after awhile she started staying at Mr. Monk's till nine.

She mostly helped him clean his house (not that it needed it) but they would also have very interesting conversations and both seemed to enjoy themselves so it became sort of a routine. She thought a lot of Mr. Monk and even though he did have his phobias he was a all around great guy. Not to mention cute and caring, like last night when she sneezed and he freaked out and started running around the house looking for a wipe because he thought that some had got on him but afterwards he was concerned that she might be catching a cold and insisted she take the next day off, but she reassured him she was perfectly fine.

And then there was the fact that a few mouths ago she thought that he was dead. She remembered how she felt when she heard what happened. It was like she had lost Mitch, her late husband all over again. She thought that if she ever got her hands around LelandStottlemeyer's neck she would strangle him. When she found out that he was really alive she had to see him. She thought it was cute when she walked into the car wash and Mr. Monk tried to hide his face. She had came prepared with wipe in hand. She remembered when she kissed him all over his face how he flinched and tightened up.

As she finished her pancakes and put her plate in the sink she heard Julie coming back down the stairs and looked at her wall clock and saw that it was already 7:45.

"OK bye mom see you later" Julie said walking over to her mom and giving her a kiss. "Oh and me and Erin are going to catch a movie after school and maybe go to the mall, OK?" she added

"Oh of course, have fun" She told her daughter as she walked out the door.

Natalie still had a hour and fifteen minutes till she had to be at Mr. Monks and it would take her about thirty minutes to get ready and fifteen minutes to get to his apartment. She wondered if he would mind if she got there thirty minutes early. She didn't think he would sense he did get up at about 5:30, so she headed up stairs and took a shower all the while thinking of Monk.

She hadn't been able to get him off her mind sense she found out he was alive. She even had dreams about him. Most could be considered nightmares. She would wake up in the middle of the night crying afraid it would be true, afraid that like in her nightmares he would be dead. She had to fight urges to call him just to hear the sound of his voice to make sure. She didn't tell anyone about them because she was she was scared it would make her seem weak.

Although most were nightmares one was the opposite. Natalie had one dream that would repeat itself every few days. She and Mr. Monk would be sitting on his couch talking, but then something would happen and they would move closer to each other and it would become very intimate. Every time she would have this dream she would always get a good nights rest and wake up feeling great. Much like now because she had that dream last night.

She was embarrassed that she would have such a dream about her boss. But then again he was more than her boss. It had been a long time sense she had considered Mr. Monk just her boss, after just a few months of working with him she thought of him as one of her closest friends, and after almost four years together they were inseparable. He couldn't function without her and in the past mouths she realized that she couldn't function without him.

_He's a big part of my life. Where would I be if he had really died_ as she thought this tearsbegan to fill her eyes. She was in the privacy of her own shower so she made no effort to stop them. She finished her shower and continued to cry as she stepped out and dried herself off. She exited the bathroom with her towel wrapped around her heading for her closer. She had stopped crying and was now putting on a pair of jeans and a white button up shirt. Now it was time for her makeup, once she finished she went downstairs, grabbed her purse and got in her car and headed for Mr. Monks place.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM

Adrian Monk woke up at 5:30 and got up to start his normal routine. As he started his breakfast he thought about the dream he had had that night. It was about his assistant Natalie, she would be staying late like she had started to do but then things would become different. They would sit next to each other and get closer and then things would get very intimate. He hated having that dream it felt like he was betraying Trudy, but on the other hand he liked it he couldn't quite put his finger on it but he felt wonderful after having the dream and he also felt wonderful when he was around Natalie. But he could never tell her that.

Natalie was beautiful and she could never feel anything more for him besides friends. That he was almost positive about, but every time he would look in her eyes his heart would race and it felt like it was going to jump out of his chest. And when she would smile his whole world would light up. He could also never tell her that as well.

It took him two hours and fifteen minutes where as it would usually take him only two hours. Half of the fifteen minutes he kept stopping and thinking about Natalie and how beautiful, strong, lovely and caring she was, the other half was spent kicking himself for think of her that way and for betraying Trudy.

It was now eight fifteen and Natalie would be there in forty five minutes. In the meantime he started cleaning his bathroom.

Natalie pulled up in front of Mr. Monks apartment building fifteen minutes later. Grabbing her purse from the seat next to her she went up to his apartment. She used her key to get in and sat her purse on the table as you walk in the door, she walked into the kitchen to make her some coffee.

"Mr. Monk I'm here" she called as she started the coffee water. But Monk was so caught up in cleaning that he didn't hear her.

Natalie leaned on the island with her elbows supporting her as she drunk her coffee and her mind drifted back to her dream last night. Meanwhile Monk needed another bottle of bleach and existed the bathroom and walked toward the kitchen. When he saw Natalie drinking her coffee he stopped and admired her.

_God she's so beautiful, if I could only tell her how I feel... wait no I don't feel anything. I love Trudy... but she would want me to be happy. Maybe Natalie is my chance for happiness. What am I saying Natalie would never think of me like that, if I did say anything she would laugh in my face. _As he thought about this Natalie shifted her weight from her left foot to her right this brought Monk out of his trance.

He walked behind her turned and opened the cabinet. Natalie was daydreaming so she didn't hear him but she finished her coffee and turned to put her coffee cup in the sink. Monk got the bleach and him and Natalie turned at the same time. Natalie didn't know he was behind her so when she saw him she screamed and dropped her coffee cup. Monk also screamed but only because Natalie screamed. Natalie's hand flew to her forehead and she let out a deep breath. Her heart was racing and she felt her face turn red because she had been daydreaming about him then he just appeared behind her.

"I'm sorry" she said her heart still racing

"No no no I'm sorry... I didn't mean to scare you" he said putting the bleach on the counter behind him and bent down on his knees to pickup the pieces of the coffee cup. Natalie side stepped to her right and bent down to help him.

"It's OK I was just daydreaming and didn't know you were behind me" Natalie told him as she picked up some pieces of the coffee cup.

"Oh" was all he said. He wanted to know what she was daydreaming about but he didn't ask. They continued to pickup the pieces. Soon there was only one piece left and Natalie and Monk both reached for it. Natalie's hand landed on top of Monks. They looked at each other and they realized that their faces were only inches apart, Natalie let her relax on his and he didn't flinch or jerk away. They looked deep into each others eyes.

_Her eyes are magnificent _Monk thought.

_Wow his eyes are amazing _thought Natalie. W_hoa he's my boss and he loves Trudy but..._


	2. The Museum

Monk came back to reality and slid his hand out from under her hand, turned and got up. Natalie also came back to reality and got up. They took the broken pieces to the trash can_. _Monk then started cleaning up where the cup had fallen even though there was no coffee in the cup. Natalie stood back and watched him.

'_I can't believe that he's my boss and he could never love anyone other than Trudy. I have to get my head on straight'. _Natalie thought

'_She is my assistant and not to mention, beautiful. She would never go for someone like me. I have to stop this.' _Monk thought.

Natalie walked from the kitchen to the living room and sat on the couch. Monk followed soon after and sat next to her. There was an uncomfortable silence between them. Monk shifted his eyes to Natalie. Natalie did the same to him.

'_OK just act normal... like nothing... well nothing did happen. I just touched his hand... and he didn't jerk away... and I looked in his eyes but I've looked at him before... but not like that I haven't. Oh God I hate weird silences. Where's a dead body when you need one?' _Natalie thought to herself.

'_I'm sorry Trudy... I can't help it... she's so beautiful and sweet. I know you want me to be happy but I can't help but feel like I'm betraying you. But I know I'm not. Even if I did... she would never even consider me.' _Monk was lost in thought and didn't hear Natalie's phone ring but the sound of her voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Hello" Natalie greeted.

"Yea OK we'll be right there" she said and hung up the phone

"OK Mr. Monk that was the Captain we've got a case" She said getting up from the couch and heading for the door, grabbing her purse as she exited. Monk followed and they got into her car.

"Where is it?" He asked.

"At the museum" Natalie responded short and to the point.

It took them twenty minutes to get to the museum with no conversation and no eye contact. When they arrived they found Captain Stottlemeyer and Randy waiting for them at the entrance.

"Hey Monk, Natalie" said Stottlemeyer nodding to them both. Randy also nodded a greeting.

"Hey Captain what do we have?" Monk asked as he entered the museum. Randy looked at his notes and began briefing Monk.

"The victim, Amber Kincaid, 38, was found by her husband, Steven Kincaid 40, at a little past eight this morning as he was getting ready to open. He is the curator for the museum."

"What about the night watchman and other employees?" Natalie asked as they approached where the body was.

The victim was in a display case, wearing a pink dress hunched to her left with her legs bent up in front of her. As Monk circled the display case, holding his hands up like he normally did, he could see a clear contusion on the right side of her head near the back.

"The other employees didn't get here until eight fifteen and when they all went to find the night watchman, Jack Simon. He was unconscious and didn't regain consciousness until the police arrived at eight forty eight" Randy informed them.

"What time did they call the police?" Monk asked as he continued examining the scene.

"After they found the night watchman... so about eight thirty" Stottlemeyer jumped in.

"Why didn't the husband call when he found his wife?" Natalie asked.

"Well apparently when he found her he passed out and the employees found him laying on the floor in front of the display case... he woke up when one of them slapped him in the face." said Stottlemeyer

Natalie was watching Monk very closely. She loved when he 'did his thing'. He could spot things the other detectives didn't and could understand more. Stottlemeyer noticed her staring at Monk and wondered why. She had never paid him this much attention, she usually stayed away from a body but now she was standing within a close distance and was, what he thought to be admiring Monk. She also had a dreamy look on her face.

"Have you been able to talk to the night watchman... Jack?" Monk asked as he bent down to get a better look at the wound.

"Yea... he said that at about five forty five he started his third round of the night, exited his office and someone came up behind him and put a cloth over his face. Must have been chloroform." Randy explained.

"Are there cameras?" Monk asked

"Yes"

"Did he mention that he saw anything before making his rounds?"

"No he said that he is supposed to make a round every hour as routine."

"It had to be someone with a key... who has a key to the museum?" Monk asked standing up and turning his attention to the floor.

"The curator Steven Kincaid, his assistant Rachel Carter the girl who slapped him, and the night watchman Jack." Stottlemeyer said walking over and standing beside Natalie and looking from Monk to her then back again.

"Could someone have easily made a copy?" Monk asked walking around now looking at the immediate area.

"Ummmmm..." Randy said flipping through his notes.

"Can I talk to them both?" Monk asked turning to Stottlemeyer

"Yea they are right over there." He said pointing to a man wearing a suit with short brown hair and a woman wearing a dress shirt and a short skirt. She had black hair and looked to be in her late twenties and she had her ears and nose pierced. Each ear had six earrings lining it. Monk, Natalie, Stottlemeyer and Randy approached them.

"Mr. Kincaid, Ms. Carter this Adrian Monk,a detective and private consultant with the San Francisco police, and his assistant Natalie Teeger."Stottlemeyer introduced them.

Ms. Carter shook Natalie's hand while Mr. Kincaid shook Monks then switched. After shaking Ms. Carter's hand Monk motioned to Natalie for a wipe and when he took it his finger touched Natalie's finger and they both jerked away and looked at Ms. Carter and Mr. Kincaid.

"Mr. Kincaid I'm sorry for your loss." Monk began, wiping his hands then handing the wipe back to Natalie, being careful not to touch her. Mr. Kincaid nodded and Monk continued "I understand you both have a key to the building... Is there any way someone might have made a copy of it?"

"Well after I unlock everything I put my keys in my desk... I don't like to wear them all day because they make too much noise." Mr. Kincaid responded

"And I also put mine in my desk... but I only leave to go get lunch." Ms. Carter told them. Monk nodded.

"Mr. Kincaid what do you do everyday?" Monk asked

"Well I come in, unlock everything and get things ready for the day make sure everything is in order. Then when we open, I walk around and keep a eye on things." Mr. Kincaid said crossing his arms.

"Can you tell me about this morning?" said Monk.

"Yes I woke up and got ready, I arrived here at eight and unlocked the front door and then I saw my wife... and I walked up to the display case and then next thing I know Rachel is slapping me." He said, putting his hand on his forehead.

"Well I had to do something to get you up you big wimp." She responded.

"And Ms. Carter?" Monk turned to Rachel.

"Well I got here at eight ten and waited for Kelly and the others and we walked in and saw Steven on the floor and his wife in the display case. I ran up to them and Kelly screamed and someone said he had probably passed out, so I slapped him. He woke up and we all went to find Jack." She said.

"Mr. Kincaid did you think anything when you woke up and your wife wasn't there?" Monk asked suspiciously.

"No we had a fight a few days ago and she said she was staying at a friend's house." Mr. Kincaid said in a defensive tone.

"OK one last question. Where were you at about five forty five last night?" Monk asked putting his finger tips together.

"At home asleep. I get up at six... am I a suspect?" Mr. Kincaid said pointing at himself.

"Sir we have to be able to rule you out... And Ms. Carter?" Monk said turning to her.

"Asleep, where else? I don't get up till six thirty " She said. At this they nodded and Monk, Natalie, Stottlemeyer and Randy all walked back to the entrance.

"Well what do you think Monk?" Stottlemeyer asked him as they exited the building.

"It was a crime of passion and was not planned, she wasn't killed here, and the murderer is left handed." He summed it up and waited for them to ask how he knew all that.

* * *

Please continue to review and keep my spirts up. Everytime i get a review it keeps me going. Thanks!!


	3. Gas Prices

I don't own Monk or anyone for that matter. Please review and tell me what you think, they keep me going. And thanks to Monkwriter for helping me!!

* * *

"How do you know that?" Randy asked.

"Well, she was hit in the head with a object and not shot or stabbed." He said as they walked down the steps that lead to the entrance of the building.

"And how 'bout where she was killed?" Stottlemeyer asked.

"There was no blood, I didn't smell bleach and the night watchman said he didn't see anything." Monk answered.

"How do you know the killer is left handed... she was hit on the right side of the head?" Natalie asked.

"Yes she was hit on the right side but near the back, suggesting she was not facing her attacker." He answered as they reached the car.

Natalie looked at Monk. She couldn't get over how great he was. How he really never realized it. He was an amazing guy and she'd known it ever sense she first met him and now she was falling for him. _Great I'm falling for a guy I could never have and worse, he's my boss. NO NO NO I'm not falling for anyone!! _She thought as she got in the drivers seat and he got in the passengers side.

"OK Monk we are going to take Mr. Kincaid and Ms. Carter to the station for further questioning. We'll see you there." Stottlemeyer said and patted the top of the car and Natalie pulled off and headed to the station.

"Doesn't he know how much gas is now?It's through the roof and we are driving all over creation." Natalie complained. Monk loved it when she complained. He thought it was cute and he also knew not to interrupt. So he let her continue.

"If he wants me to keep this up he's going to have to start paying for my gas but no." She lowered her voice to sound like a man. "I'm Captain Leland Stottlemeyer what I say goes." Monk couldn't help but laugh. He hardly ever did, so Natalie looked at him.

"Whats so funny?" she asked, starting to smile at the fact that he was so cute when he laughed and soon she was laughing to.

"Maybe we could all carpool... the Captain, Randy, you and me." Natalie said as her laughs became giggles.

"Yea." Monk said as he composed himself. "We can take the Captains car but I'll drive" Natalie said as she also composed herself.

"I don't think the Captains ever going to let you anywhere near his car after you destroyed the one last year." Monk replied as she started to laugh again.

"Hey, he said any parent would have done the same thing!" She said as she hit him on his arm. This made him laugh even more, enjoying how cute she was.

"He said that then, after I saw him tearing up." He said rubbing his arm even through she barely hit him. Natalie burst out laughing. They continued to laugh back to the station but pulled it together before walking in.

When they entered and saw the Captain, Natalie broke out into a giggle fit causing Stottlemeyer and Randy to look at her suspiciously. Monk cleared his throat and Natalie composed herself a little but still had a wide grin on her face.

"So Monk, are you ready?" Stottlemeyer asked still eying Natalie. Now for two reasons. One she was looked like a school girl who was just told that a boy liked her, and two, he was still suspicious of _hers_ and Monks actions back at the museum.

"Yes." He said, as the walked into the viewing room and could see Ms. Carter sitting at a table.

"Randy?" Stottlemeyer looked at his Lieutenant.

"Yes sir?" Randy was flipping through his notes

.

"Why are you in here?" Stottlemeyer asked

"Wha- Oh yea. OK" Lt. Disher said walking out of the room. He reappeared in the room with Rachel Carter.

"OK lets start." Randy reached over and pressed the record button. "What is your full name for the record?" Randy asked sitting on the edge of the table.

"Rachel Clarice Carter." She responded.

"And could you walk us through you day?" Randy asked and Ms. Carter repeated what she had already told them earlier. Back in the viewing room, Natalie giggled.

"Hello Clarice" Natalie imitated Dr. Hannibal Lecter from the movie "The Silence of the Lambs"_._ The Captain and Monk turned and looked at her. Monk had a confused look on his face and the Captain had a little smirk.

"What?" Monk asked her.

"Its from a movie... The Silence of the Lambs it was done in 1991" She answered.

"What's it about?" He asked and Natalie knew she was going to enjoy this.

"It's about an FBI student, Clarice Starling, who is asked to talk to a cannibal, Dr. Hannibal Lecter, and get some information on a serial killer who skins women, 'Buffalo Bill', well Dr. Lecter will help only if Clarice tells him about herself. There is some hints that Dr. Lecter is in love with Clarice. At the end he gets away and calls her and says 'Hello Clarice'" Natalie did the imitation again and the look on Monks face was priceless.

"And you watched that?" He said in a disgusted tone.

"Yea, it's a good movie." She was completely enjoying herself.

"It's one of my favorite movies." Stottlemeyer join the conversation.

"Why? One guy eats people and the other skins them." He said, his facebetraying his tone.

"But it's a good movie" Natalie and Stottlemeyer said in unison.

"Maybe me and you could watch it sometime." Natalie said placing her arm under his.

* * *

I'm sorry this is so short i promise there is more, alot more. Thanks!!


	4. The Officer

"I don't know, it doesn't really sound like a movie I would like." He said.

"Monk it's a good movie. I'm sure you'll love it." Stottlemeyer said. Monk looked down into Natalie's eyes. How could he say no to Natalie? And besides, it would mean him sitting next to her and that alone was enough.

"OK" He said with a little smile causing Natalie to grin from ear to ear_._ They turned their attention back to the interview room.

"Were you aware of Mr. And Mrs. Kincaid's marriage problems?" Randy asked still sitting on the edge of the table.

"Yes. Steven told me that he thought she was cheating on him." Ms. Carter told him.

"Have you always called Mr. Kincaid Steven?"

"Yes We are all on a first name basis." She answered.

"Did he seem upset about Mrs. Kincaid possibly cheating on him?"

"Of course, who wouldn't? Are we allowed to smoke in here?" she asked as she reached for her black skull purse.

"No ma'am." Randy answered. She scowled.

"Well this place sucks."

"Well thank you for your time." Randy said getting up and walking back into the viewing room.

"What do you think Monk?" Randy said as he reentered the room.

"She's not strong enough to have put Mrs. Kincaid in the display case." Monk said as he was staring at Natalie. No one but the Captain noticed. _There is something really strange going on with them. _He thought to himself.

"What if she got a boyfriend to do it?" Natalie asked glancing up at Monk and noticed him staring, but he quickly looked away.

"Didn't you hear her say she didn't have one?" Randy asked looking from Natalie to Monk then to the Captain.

"No when did she say that?" Natalie asked cutting her eyes at Monk.

"After she described her day. I asked if she had a boyfriend and she said no." Randy said continuing to look at them.

"Oh sorry we were talking about a movie... well that rules her out." Natalie said

"Oh, let me guess. When she said her middle name you thought about The Silence of the Lambs... I did too."Randy said with a grin.

"Has everyone seen that movie but me?" Monk said

"Don't worry Mr. Monk I have to movie at home and tonight me and you will watch it... OK?" Natalie said putting her arm under his again.

"OK... yea, bring in the husband." Monk said with Natalie still hanging on his arm. He liked it when she did that. It made him feel manly. Randy left the room and Stottlemeyer followed.

"Hey Randy." He said getting his Lieutenant's attention

"Yea Captain?" He said turning.

"Do you notice anything weird with Monk and Natalie?"

"No... why?"

"Oh nothing." Stottlemeyer turned and reentered the viewing room. Randy escorted Ms. Carter out and Mr. Kincaid in. When Leland entered, Natalie was still hanging on Monk's arm and both were turned, looking into the interview room. Neither noticed him come in so he stood behind them watching both of them and the interview taking place.

"State your full name for the record." Randy said, resuming his previous seat on the edge of the table.

"Steven Walker Kincaid."

"And can you recall your day please?"

"I've already told you." Said Mr. Kincaid

"It's for the record sir." Randy said, keeping his cool.

"I'm not going through it again. Hasn't this day been hard enough_?_ Why do I have to keep going through it, over and over?" Mr. Kincaid said, breaking down. After regaining his posture he walked them through his day once again.

"Now, you said you and your wife were having some problems. What kind of problems?"

"I thought she was cheating on me."

"And what would make you think that?"

"She was staying out at all hours, when I would ask where she had been she would say 'working late', but I called her work and they said she left everyday at five." Everyone could tell from Mr. Kincaid's face he was turning from grief to rage.

"So you asked her to leave?"

"I confronted her and she denied it, so I asked her to leave... if I hadn't done that then I could have protected her." He broke down again. This time it lasted, so Randy went into the viewing room. Natalie was still hanging on Monk but let go when the Captain spoke up.

"What do you think about him?" Stottlemeyer asked with a smirk.

"I'm not sure." Monk replied.

"Well, we can't hold him." Randy said, leaving and escorting a crying Mr. Kincaid out of the interview room. He then escorted Mr. Kincaid and Ms. Carter to a cab to take them home. Monk Natalie and the Captain walked to the Captain's office.

"OK me and Randy are going to talk to the other employees. You two can go down to Amber's work and see if anyone knows anything about her having a affair." Stottlemeyer said as the reached his office.

"OK." Monk said and knew Natalie was going to say something about the gas once they were in the car. They turned to leave but was cut off by an officer. He was handsome as far as Natalie was concerned. He had dark brown hair, was clean shaved and was nicely built.

* * *

_Told ya there would be more! Thanks to Monkwriter! Review and tell me what you think, again they keep me going!! Oh and i swear the romance is coming but something has to happen first and then it will get really interseting between Monk and Natalie._


	5. Howard Reality

"I'm Jason Monroe... I'm sorry to be so blunt but... if I may say so Ms. Teeger you are very beautiful." He seemed nervous. Natalie felt her cheeks turn red.

"Well... um thats very nice of you to say. How do you know my name?" She responded and her flirting instincts kicked in so she started to play with her hair.

"Some of the other officers told me... would you like to maybe go out sometime?" He asked shyly. Monk didn't know what was wrong with him. He felt like knocking the wind right out of the guy and he knew his face was red as well.

"I'll think about it...could you give me your number and maybe I'll call you." Natalie said and now she was flirting big time she was playing with her hair, making her voice seem soft andsweet, and looking at the ground only glancing up a few times.

"Sure!" He said with a big grin. He went over to his desk and wrote on a piece of torn paper and walked back.

"Here... I get off duty at six." He said, handing her the paper

"I'll call you later, if that's OK?" She said still in flirting mode.

"Great! I'd love that." He said and still had a big grin on his face. Natalie then began to walk off swinging her hips as she walked toward the front doors. Jason and Monk both watched her walk away then Monk soon followed still mad as fire.

Monk and Natalie both got into the car. Monk didn't know what to do. She would be going on a date with another man. Was he supposed to just stand around and watch her flirt with him? Something about watching that previous scene made him mad and he didn't understand it, but seeing her with another man made him... well, jealous.

'What? No. Why would I be jealous, she's just my assistant?' He thought, but was brought out of it by the sound of giggling.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked not aware that he words were full of anger.

"I got a date!" She answered looking at the piece of paper with Jason's phone number on it.

"No, you just said you would call him." Monk said trying to change his tone from angry to normal.

"Yea but when I call him, I will get a date." She said putting the piece of paper in her purse and turning the key and starting the car. She wasn't actually that excited but she noticed back at the precinct that Monk's face got red as she was talking to Jason.

Their next stop was Amber Kincaid's work, a real estate firm called 'Howard Reality' and luckily it was on the other side of town and it gave Monk a chance to calm down. The ride was quite until Natalie continued talking about gas prices.

"I mean it. If we have to keep driving like this you'regoing to have to give me a raise." Natalie said again complaining about gas prices. But this time Monk didn't let her continue.

"Well how about I call up Bush and ask him to lower gas prices just for you." He said with a smirk. Natalie was surprised.

"You would do that for me?" She asked with a small smile dancing on her lips.

"Yes, but with my luck they would put Nancy Pelosi on the phone and I would  
get fussed out."

"Then I would call back and fuss her out." Natalie said reaching over and patting his arm.

"Well, can I watch?" He asked not realizing she would want to know why.

"Why?"

"Well...nothing." He said quickly. He wanted to tell her it was because she was cute when she got mad but he didn't.

"Come on, what were you going to say?" She pushed.

"Were here!" He said as they neared their destination.

It was a five-story building and Natalie rolled her eyes as she parked the car. They walked in, asked the lady at the front desk which floor Amber worked on and proceed to the stairs making their way to the fourth floor. As they neared the second floor, Adrian broke the silence that had been lurking between  
them.

"So when are you going to call Jason?"

"I was thinking six." She said, bringing Monk to a halt.

"But we're still going to watch that movie, right?" He asked and Natalie also came to a stop but one stepabove him so they were eye to eye. His eyes were full of concern and what looked to Natalie as if he were pleading with her as well.

"Of course." She said and they both made the mistake of looking in the others eyes. Natalie's heart skipped a beat and started back at a faster pace. Monk's heart was also racing. He hoped she hadn't noticed his breathing get heavier or the sweat on his forehead. He could smell her perfume, strawberry's with a hint of cream. He inhaled deeply to take it all in and slowly let it out. Just then the sound of a door opening and closing brought them back and hey continued up the stairs. Along the way they past a brown haired man wearing a suit, judging by his clothes, he must have worked there.

Natalie opened the fourth floor door and they looked down the hall. As they walked left they looked at the name plates on the doors and found Amber's at the very end of the hall. Walking in, Monk started to do "his thing" while Natalie looked at the papers on the desk. Natalie looked up from the desk to  
watch Adrian but once she got into a daze a woman walked in.

"Excuse me... may I help you?" The woman asked, eyeing Natalie and Adrian suspiciously.

"Yes we are working with the police... did you know Amber Kincaid?" Natalie asked, moving from behind the desk to the front.

"Yes we are best friends. I'm Tracy White... is Amber in some kind of trouble?" Tracy asked, looking from Natalie to Monk who was now standing beside Natalie.

"I'm sorry to tell you but Amber was found this morning... she was murdered." Adrian informed her.

"Oh my god!" Tracy's eyes began to fill with tears as she moved to sit  
in the chair behind the desk.

"Were you the friend Amber had been staying with?" Natalie asked.

"No she wasn't staying with me..."

"Did you know she was having a affair?" Adrian asked looking at the nasal drainage in the corner of her nose, twitching. He reached over and grabbed a tissue from the box on the desk and offered it to her. She nodded a thanks.

"Yes." She said wiping her nose causing Monk to slightly relax.

"Can you tell us what you know about him?" Monk asked glancing at Natalie.

"I didn't know him personally. I just knew him from what Amber had said... She said he was smart, cute, sweet, and made her feel special. Unlike Steven. That's who she was staying with."

"Do you know his name?" Natalie asked.

"Yes, David, I believe" Tracy said nodding her head.

"Do you know his last name?" Adrian asked.

"No she never told me."

"OK, if there is anything else that you think could help with this case give us a call." Natalie said, taking a piece of paper off the desk and writing her cell phone number on it.

"Yes of course." Tracy said, taking the paper. Natalie and Adrian nodded and walked out. But Adrian didn't go quietly. Tracy had laid her tissue on the desk and was getting up to leave also. Monk was trying to go back and throw it away but Natalie grabbed his arm pulling him to the stairwell.

Neither noticed the sign that said "wet floor" so as they neared the stairs Natalie let go of Adrian's arm. As soon as she did, she slipped on a wet spot and started falling backwards. Adrian's left arm flew out, and caught her back, letting her down as if dipping her on the dance floor, while his right hand was placed on her hip. Expecting to hit the floor, Natalie's eyes shut automatically. Instead of feeling the cold hard floor she felt the compassionate arm's of her boss holding her.

She slowly opened her eyes and found Monk's brown eyes staring back, full of concern. She noticed that he was dipping her and his hand was gently placed on her hip. She placed her hands on his shoulders and slid them behind his neck. Her breathing and heart rate increased, which seemed to be happening a lot lately.

"Are you OK?" He asked in a whisper that sent chills down her spine.

"Ye, Yes." Was all she could manage.

Adrian could smell her perfume again and couldn't remove his eyes from hers. He could feel his heart pounding against his ribs and tried to steady his breathing. His right index finger found a gap between her shirt and the waist band of her jeans, he gently glazed his finger over the soft skin that was exposed.

Natalie felt his finger touch her skin and closed her eyes. Just a simple touch could make her feel so weak and vulnerable, and yet warm and protected. She didn't know if he meant to touch her or not. Her mind was saying no but her heart was saying the opposite, she knew him and he would never willingly touch her. She opened her eyes and again found him staring back. He gently began pulling her face closer to his. She thought for a minute that he might kiss her but all her hopes vanished when he stood her up right.

For a minute, he didn't know what he was doing. He wanted to be closer to her but he just couldn't bring himself to kiss her, for the fear of her rejecting him and betraying Trudy. He moved her closer to him but in the end brought her to her feet, instead.

"Thanks." Natalie said, turning toward the stairwell trying to hide the disappointment on her face. She opened the door and started the decent. Monk followed close behind.

They walked down the stairs in silence, both with the same questions rolling through there minds. What just happened? Why do I feel this way? In the end they both came to the same conclusion: The other would never feel the same way.

The ride back to the station was surprisingly quite, no complaining about gas prices or talk of carpooling. Complete silence, trying to get the other off of their minds. When they arrived, they told the Captain what they had found outandwith no signs of Officer Monroe they left and headed to Natalie's house. It was five thirty when they walked through the door.

"I'm going to fix super, is there anything special you want?" She asked walking into the kitchen.

"No, whatever you want is fine." He said following her into the kitchen.

"Alright... how about..." She opened the freezer to find only Chicken Pot-Pies and made a mental note to go to the store soon. "All we have are Chicken Pot-Pies." She said taking them out of the freezer and holding them up.

"That's fine." He said trying not to stare at her as she placed both of the pies in the oven and set the timer.

She then walked over to the cabinet that held all of the DVD's she and Julie had collected over the years. It wasn't hard to find "The Silence of the Lambs" since right after she started working for Monk he organized them all by title, year and gender. As she was doing this, Monk was having a very hard time distracting himself from looking at her. He tried to organize the magazines she had laying on the coffee table but his eyes kept going back to her. What was it about her that mesmerized him? Maybe it was her amazing eyes, her perfect face, or maybe it was because she was perfect all around. He was snapped from his thoughts when Natalie turned around and found him staring at her.

"Is there something on my face?" She asked touching her face. It briefly crossed her mind that he might be admiring her but she quickly dismissed it.

"Wh? What? No, no." He said his face full of embarrassment.

"Well what were you looking at?" She asked, walking over and standing next to him.

"Um nothing." He said slyly turning to her. It was then they realized how close they were. Monk could feel Natalie's warm breath on his face. They were both transfixed on each other.

* * *

_Thanks to Monkwriter for editing! Again I promise the really interesting moments will start in the next two chapters but again somthing has to happen first. Please review and tell me what you think they keep me going! And I'm so sorry it took so long to update I've been having some problems lately but now I am writing at full speed ahead and will update as soon as I can!!_


	6. Comparison

"You had to be looking at something." Natalie said in a soft, low tone.

"You're right I was..." He said matching her tone. Still amazed at how beautiful she was and how close they were.

"Well what was it?" She asked again. She knew what she wanted him to say but knew that it wasn't going to happen. He had to come up with something quick before he said something that might reveal too much. He reluctantly pulled his eyes away from hers and looked around the room.

"The TV isn't straight." He said walking over to the TV and fixing it, even though it was perfectly straight, all he did was move it a little and then move it back.

"Oh." She said putting the movie on the coffee table.

The chicken-pot-pie would take about forty five minutes to cook so Natalie sat down on the couch with her legs crossed and her hands in her lap and watched Monk fidget with the TV. Monk turned around and met Natalie's gaze. She was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen besides Trudy. Natalie reminded him a lot of Trudy, but whenever he looked at her he never saw Trudy, because although they were alike they were also different, in a good way.

Natalie and Trudy were both beautiful, strong, and caring. Unlike Trudy, Natalie spoke her mind a lot and wasn't always the patient type. Trudy would always wait until Adrian said he was ready for something then they would do it but Adrian would take his time, whereas Natalie somehow knows when he's ready and want let him take his time before she jumps in and pulls him both encourage him and stand by him always. He liked that Natalie wouldn't give him a chance to think it all out**. **Since Trudy died he needed someone to push him into things. In his mind they were different in another way also, one loved him as a friend and husband and the other would only ever love him as a friend and employer. Or so he thought.

Natalie felt the same way about Adrian and Mitch. She thought that if they ever had the chance to meet they would be really good friends. They were both sweet, caring and brave. Mitch was always there for her, she could always go to him for love and support and now she cando the same with Monk. However Mitch didn't need Natalie as much as Monk does. Mitch could go days and months with out Natalie there by his side, of course he never would havenot having her there, but he could have survivedwithout having a mental breakdown. Monk on the other hand couldn't spend an hour without her. She liked feeling that she was needed; it made her feel better about herself. There was another difference between them, one had loved her with all his heart and would have done anything for her and the other would only care for her as an employee and friend. Or so she thought.

Natalie and Monk both began to feel uncomfortable but neither wanted to look away from the others eyes. Monk again forced himself to search the room for something to straighten or clean, finding nothing his eyes once again met Natalie's. Natalie began to feel nervous so she jumped from the couch and headed to the kitchen.

"I'll set the table." She said as she entered the kitchen. She started to gather plates and all the necessity for dinner.

Monk then began to pace the floor trying to focus on anything but Natalie**;** he started to think about the case. Natalie was doing the same thing as she set the table. Why was she put in the display case? How did they get in without the guard seeing? Did the husband have something to do with it? Who was this mysterious boyfriend? Natalie finished setting the table and started to clean the kitchen. As she cleaned the counter every few seconds she would glance over at Adrian who was still pacing. Monk would do the same every time he turned in her direction. Occasionally they would look at the same time and Monk would turn the other way and Natalie would look down at the counter. It continued that way until the timer went off and made them both jump. Natalie took both of the pot-pies out of the oven and put them on hers and Monks plates, she got herself a diet coke and Monk a bottle of Sierra Springs and sat down at the end of the table with Monk to her right. They began to eat and after a while Natalie broke the silence between them.

"What do you think about the case?" She asked taking a sip of diet Coke.

"I think there was a reason she was in a display case." He said without looking up from his plate.

"I was thinking that too. What about the boyfriend? I mean nobody knows anything about him but his first name." She said beginning to get full.

"Yes but the husband is the one who had a key to the museum." He said finishing up his food. Natalie ate some of her food while staring at the table as Monk took to staring at the wall.

"He also didn't have an alibi that could be checked out." She said getting up from the table and taking her plate to the sink. The sudden movement startled Adrian and made him realize that his plate was still in front of him.

* * *

I can't tell you how sorry i am for taking so long to update. I hope you can all forgive me! I'm VERY sorry!!


End file.
